Description #1: The Second Administrative Task for the Base IDIQ contract will consist of the effort needed to support contract start-up and management, including developing draft protocols, communication with NIH and other components of the FAST-MAS effort, and preparation of Minutes, Quarterly, and Final Task Order Reports, and all other reports and deliverables listed in the Reporting Requirements/Deliverables attachment. Description #2: This initiative seeks to expeditiously test and analyze a novel intervention (i.e., compound) and its molecular and/or clinical targets for treating clinical dimensions of psychopathology (e.g., anhedonia, cognitive function, social engagement) associated with traditional mood and anxiety spectrum disorders. The overall goal of this project is to receptor effects after treatment with the compound. The study shall be a study healthy volunteers receiving 2 weeks treatment with the compound. Receptor occupancy shall be assessed. Exploratory aims include assessment of the engagement of reward circuitry and assessment of anhedonia. Description #3: This initiative seeks to expeditiously test and analyze a novel intervention (i.e., compound) and their molecular and/or clinical targets for treating clinical dimensions of psychopathology (e.g., anhedonia, cognitive function, social engagement) associated with traditional mood and anxiety spectrum disorders. The overall goal of this project shall be to determine whether a specific receptor has utility as a treatment for patients with mood and anxiety spectrum disorders. This study is a randomized, placebo-controlled clinical trial in subjects with anhedonia. The primary aim is to evaluate if receptor antagonist engages neurocircuits related to the hedonic response.